This invention is for a new and improved lock and support device, and more particularly, to a lock and support device having a valve cap, a valve cap locking bar to secure the valve cap on a fuel tank, and a lock connecting portion or ring for providing a means to hold the fuel tank in an upright secured position and for providing a means to lock the tank to a fixed object.
In the past fuel tanks have been positioned in an upright position by standing them on their bases. Fuel tanks have been secured to fixed objects by wrapping chains around them or providing specially made tank racks. Fuel tanks are easily knocked over if left unsecured to a fixed object. Fuel tanks that are not held in an upright position are safety hazards.